(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wasted carpet and felt scrap recycling apparatus and method and more particularly, to an apparatus that separates wasted carpet and felt scraps into recycled fiber and recycled resin through a recycling process, and a method thereof.
(b) Background Art
Generally, carpets are used on the bottom of the interior of a vehicle to provide various effects such as an anti-vibration effect, an anti-noise effect, and a moisture-resistant effect as an interior material. The interior material typically includes carpets in which polyester fiber is disposed on a polypropylene plate. The carpet for a seat of a vehicle is a carpet having a resin such as polypropylene is coated on a raw material manufactured by implanting nylon or polyester fiber or on a polyester fiber non-fabric raw material. For example, raw material is cut to correspond to the shape of the bottom of a steel plate for the model of the vehicle and thus a substantial amount of scraps (e.g., unused portions) are produced during the cutting process.
Furthermore, the wasted components generated after the vehicle is scraped, inferior components generated in the manufacturing process, and the scraps generated after the products are formed are not properly recycled. Often such scraps are used for plasticization of cement or processed as a heat source in a combined heat plant and power plant. In other words, the scraps are obtained by mixing two or more raw materials, and due to the difficulty required to separate and recycle the scraps, they are classified into industrial wastes and are incinerated and accordingly, cause waste of energy and pollution.